


The Incredible Shrinking Blaine Anderson

by handheldjasmine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Microphilia, Shrinking, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handheldjasmine/pseuds/handheldjasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's always had trouble with two things in his life: being short and having feelings for his straight best friend. Unfortunately for him, these problems are just going to get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done any creative writing before, so feel free to let me know what you don't like about my writing and give me tips on how to improve it. I'm hoping this will still be an enjoyable first chapter to the story I have planned! Comments are more than welcomed!

The first thing Blaine noticed when he awoke was the horrible pain in his head. It was dull and achy, but seemed to pierce through his skull whenever he took in a breath. He had experienced a hangover only once before (he swore to never again get so wasted that Rachel Berry made him question his sexuality) and he didn’t feel nearly as bad then, so he was fairly certain that he wasn’t waking up from a binge session; though considering how the last thing he remembered was Tina live-texting her mental breakdown over Mike’s recent relationship status on Facebook to him, which now read “it’s complicated” rather than “single,” he couldn’t rule the possibility out completely. He wasn’t even sure of what day it was.  
  
 _Think_ , he said to himself as he clenched his eyes shut tighter in an effort to help himself concentrate, _what happened_? The only other significant event he could recall was getting permission from Mr. Schuester to let him and Sam come in on Saturday to rehearse a possible duet for Regionals. He had been looking forward to it; he had a fantasy that, maybe if they were alone together in such a big and empty place, Sam would tell him that he had feelings for Blaine as well, and the two would spend the entire time taking full advantage of being unsupervised in a public place. It embarrassed him and he knew it wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t help but to daydream about it.  
  
Blaine had been so eager for Saturday, in fact, that he wanted to look his best to impress Sam. He knew better, he really did, but a part of him believed that he could somehow make Sam attracted to him. Sebastian was even sought out for advice on outfits, but he didn’t even attempt to hide his jealousy. When the two came to a mutual agreement after debating whether or not dark red or mustard yellow would be the better color jeans to wear, Sebastian surprised him with a gift he had bought over Christmas break in Paris. It was a bottle of cologne that was still packaged, and Sebastian told him that it was supposed to have mystical properties to bring you closer than ever to the person you desired. “I bought it for the scent, but you’re probably gullible enough to believe it’s magical, aren’t you, Killer?”  
  
 _Shit, that’s it! It’s Saturday! I have to get ready!_ Blaine sprung up, momentarily forgetting his headache, and opened his eyes. And the second thing Blaine noticed when he awoke was that his entire world had changed. He wasn’t in his bed oversleeping as he thought just mere seconds ago, but was in the choir room. The only difference was that everything in the choir room was so… big. He turned and looked backwards, his mouth agape and his eyes scanning this new environment, when he noticed that he was sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
“This isn’t happening,” he said aloud to himself. “There’s no way…” He slapped himself in the face a few times to wake up from this dream, but nothing happened. So he pinched himself until he was wincing from his own grip. He was becoming frantic now, completely confused about his situation. “What the hell is going on?!”  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice someone was approaching the room until the door swung open, causing him to let out a loud yelp and cover his ears from the smash that echoed as it hit the wall. His jaw dropped and his legs shook as he stared at his blond friend in the doorway. He was absolutely speechless with fright.  
  
“Seriously? I’m on time for once and _he's_ late?” Sam shook his head and took out his phone from his jacket pocket, dialing Blaine’s number. After not getting an answer for the third time in a row, Sam let out a huff and decided to leave a voicemail. “Yo! Dude, I’m here. Dunno if you’re sleeping in or what, but you gotta get your butt down here.” Sam walked over to the other side of the room and took a seat. “S’already eleven. We only got an hour and a half, so you better not be puttin’ two bottles of gel in your hair.”  
  
Besides cursing to himself for apparently leaving his phone at home, Blaine did nothing as he watch Sam stride over towards the seat next to him and sit down. There was nothing he could do but watch and look up in awe. His best friend didn’t even look human anymore; he was a titanic god, not the person who slept over every other weekend at Blaine’s house. It wasn’t until he saw Sam take out his headphones that he snapped back into reality.  
  
“Sam,” he screamed at the top of  his lungs, “Down here! It’s me! It’s Blaine!” He jumped up and down, thinking that it would somehow increase the odds of his friend hearing him. “ _Please_! You have to look down here! Just look! I shrunk or something, I don’t know, I just…” Blaine froze as he saw Sam's hand descend and crash down next to him. The impact sent him flying onto his back and knocked the wind out of him. He tried to get to his feet and run when his friend’s index finger rose above him, but the plastic surface of the chair proved to be too slippery, and Blaine was slammed down into the ground. When he felt the finger go back up and himself along with it, he let out a yell so powerful that he thought his vocal chords would explode. He was quickly silenced when the finger fell back down onto the chair.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam was enjoying listening to his music, tapping his finger along with the rhythm of the rock song. He’d give Blaine another half hour before he left. If his entire Saturday morning and afternoon went to waste because Blaine’s pampered butt couldn’t get out of bed, Sam would practically kill him.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets once step closer to contacting his titan-sized friend, still blissfully unaware that his slightest actions could end his tiny friend's life.

As Sam tapped his finger along to the beat, Blaine was forced to endure the ride. When the digit raised up, it did so with such force that Blaine became lightheaded, though this was far better than the pain he felt as it crashed down into the chair. Sam’s song might have lasted barely over two minutes, but it felt like hours for his poor shrunken friend.

Thankfully it finally stopped. Blaine’s back was still stuck to Sam’s index finger, but there was no pressure pressing down on him as it rested on the seat. Groaning in pain, Blaine tried to regain his composure. There was no permanent damage done to him, although he suspected that his ribs were a little bruised. Bruised ribs were the least of his worries, however; he had to find a way to get his friend’s attention before something serious happened to him.

With a grunt, he tried to crawl free from the enormous digit. After a few minutes he gave up, exhausted and angry that he had made no progress at all. Sweat was holding him in place, and no matter how hard he tried, he knew now that he’d never be able to escape. “Sam! Sam, please!” He shouted as loud as he could with his now sore throat. Maybe if he was on his back he would be able to bite the skin and get Sam to look down, but pinned down on his stomach, he had no realistic way of getting any attention--especially with Sam’s headphones in his ears.

Meanwhile, Sam was growing tired of waiting for Blaine. Half an hour had already passed and unless Blaine got there soon, they’d have less of an hour to practice. When he could be at home right now enjoying his Saturday, this seemed pointless to him. Instead of calling, he decided to send a text, thinking that it might be unlikely that his buddy would check his voicemails if he was still getting ready to leave. 

“Don’t think there’s any real time to practice. Let’s see if we can do it next weekend. Going home to chill. Call me later.” Speech-to-text was a life saver for him, as it prevented any errors he might make from his dyslexia. After sending the message, he yanked his headphones out and, along with his phone, stuffed them back into his jacket pocket. Sighing with disappointment he ran his hand through his hair, upset that this had been a waste of his time. Once he was outside of the school he fished for his keys and started his car, contemplating how he’d spend the remainder of his day.

Unknown to Sam, these casual actions had a drastic impact for Blaine. He winced as he heard Sam speaking into his phone, closing his eyes and covering his ears. The voice was far too loud for him to be able to hear it without feeling like his eardrums were going to explode. When he felt the hand move at an alarming speed, he opened his eyes and screamed in terror. The hand rushed through Sam’s thick head of hair and as he was being dragged across the scalp, Blaine was finally freed from the finger. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself. “This is unreal…” Suddenly, he fell onto his back and began rolling forward; Sam was on the move and his steps caused his head to bobble, making Blaine lose his balance. He finally managed to clutch onto a few hairs, holding onto them as tight as possible when the wind outside threatened to push him off and fall to his death. It wasn’t until Sam sat down in his car that Blaine was able to get his bearings once more. 

Now trapped in the forest of hair on his friend’s head, Blaine was no closer to contacting his friend and getting help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, but right now I'm just trying to get this first arc out of the way (it should be done in about two more chapters; I'm writing as I go along, though I know the outline for the story) so the plot can pick up. I promise you'll get some meaty chapters then. It's frustrating trying to move forward because I don't want much to happen in these first few chapters, but I want enough to happen that they progress the arc. Just bear with a few short chapters and let them wet your whistle.
> 
> Again, I know I'm not a good writer, but I hope you all can look past my mediocre skills and enjoy the story anyway! It's going to go in a very interesting direction; drama and romance are things to look forward to, and one more character will be introduced and play a pivotal role in this story. But don't worry, this IS a Blam fic. 
> 
> Feedback is more than welcomed! I appreciate all of the positive comments on the first chapter and I would love to hear more from all of you! Feel free to give me constructive criticism, as this is the first story I've written and my skills aren't that great. And if you just want to say you enjoy the chapter, concept, or story in general, go ahead! Even if you have something negative to say, please do it! I enjoy feedback!


End file.
